Ties That Bind
by Sophanna
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) .Takes place After season 3 finale. Emma Swan deals with the obstacles that come along with a pirate named Hook and a new evil that threatens her Home. When the town finds out Frozen is here things change. Hook and Emma struggle to fight a new curse along with a past involving Rumple and Anna. Deals were made, but why are Elsa and Hook paying the price?
1. Chapter 1

She knew something was off; she felt the feeling course through her when they came through the time portal. Emma thought that maybe it was because she'd brought someone back, someone who happened to be the wife of Regina's current love interest. The thought of the look in Regina's eyes when Robin noticed it was his Marian, sends a prickle of guilt though Emma's chest. It had been so heartbreaking. For once, Regina was opening up and bringing light into her life, but it had all been ruined by Emma. How could she have been so stupid; Hook warned her things could get complicated if Emma brought her back but of course, Emma had been stubborn like always. She thought the feeling would go away after Marian had got herself settled into Storybrooke and the miscommunication with her and Regina had cooled down, but the feeling wouldn't budge.

Other matters were also surging through Emma's mind; Hook being one of them. She'd opened herself up for the first time in ages when they were outside of Granny's. They'd shared their first real kiss. It wasn't rushed or used as a reward, it was intimate and personal. It felt good, like she wasn't alone in a world for the first time since childhood. As time passes by, the good feeling seems to be teased away and being replaced by an unsettling one. The thought of Hook, makes Emma's stomach turn and not in a good way. She wanted more than anything to embrace him into her life, but the mere thought of it sends her running in the opposite direction. Why did she have to be like this?

The chime of a bell rings forces Emma to spin back into reality, she'd completely forgotten she was at Granny's. Wincing at her burnt hand, Emma takes her palm of the side of her coffee cup. She hadn't even noticed that her hand was being cooked by her scorching mug. Looking up to see who'd entered an ache feels in her chest. Hook. Before he can take any notice of her, Emma slides out of the booth leaving a five dollar bill on the counter. Keeping her head down, she sneaks a glance at Killian, taking in his appearance. The leather that complemented every inch of him still drapes around his body. The look almost making it unbearable to keep from melting into his arms. Of course, Emma didn't melt for men, so she had been trying to keep her distance. It'd been two weeks since the day Hook and Emma shared something together. She'd been trying to avoid him, just to figure things out. That's what she was telling herself. Of course, he was persistent in reaching out for her, but Emma is an expert in closing people off, it's what she does best.

Sneaking past Hook, whom has taken a seat on one of the bar stools, Emma makes for the door, only remembering too late that it makes a ding when anyone opens it. The pirates head turns in her direction and his eyes narrow on her. "Swan." he mutters and starts toward her out of his seat in an instant. Immediately, Emma quickens her pace and exits the shop, venturing down the narrow path that leads to and from Granny's. "Swan you can't run forever." Hook orders behind her, his footsteps growing louder. She feels a hand closing around her upper arm spinning her around to meet the eyes of the person she dreaded most at the moment to see. "Swan, sweetheart." His voice desperate.

"Don't call me that." Emma gulps, turning her head to investigate some flowers which, of course, she has no interest in.

"Pardon love, but if I do recall Swan is your name. Unless you prefer Emma." Emma closes her eyes trying to separate any feelings she has for him; but the way he says Emma sounds so right, so perfect on his lips. Hook takes Emma's moment of weakness to bring himself closer to her. She instinctively steps back still refusing to meet his gaze. It would no doubt cause her to melt and she was stronger than that. She hoped.

"You know what I meant, Hook." He winces at the way she uses to say nickname like an insult. "I need to go, it's getting late and I need to pick Henry up from Regina's." Henry had been staying at his other mother's house twice a week by his request. Emma doesn't mind it at all, it gives her time to try and think things through. Even if she didn't get that far in that department.

Emma turns her body fully prepared to leave, but Hook grabs her arm before she can gain any distance. "I don't think the Queen will mind having the boy for a little longer. Besides we have some business to discuss Swan." The darkness in his voice swells through Emma's body. He's angry and he has every right to be. Emma let him in, then by all intents and purposes shut him out in a matter of one night without explanation.

Emma builds up the courage to look him in the eyes expecting to see rage and betrayal, instead she see's something broken. The anger is still present; that will always be there and Emma knows it, but she never expected to see what she does.

"Oh Killian." She mumbles placing her hands on each of his cheeks. With the use of his real name, Hook closes his eyes savoring the moment. A tear reluctantly escapes from Emma's eye. What was she doing? She doesn't cry in front of people. "I need to go." She turns away dropping her hands, missing the warmth of him already. She quickens her pace down the street when she hears Killian call after her. She keeps her head down as she slides into her yellow bug letting tears form in her eyes. She knows all she's doing is hurting the both of them, but she can't help but feel it's for the best. She hoped it all was for the best.

When Emma reaches the Mayors house, she takes a moment to collect herself. The run in with Hook had been worse than she imagined. She opened herself up again, and she couldn't allow it to happen again. But he'd been just as open with her, the look in his eyes was so desperate, it broke something inside her. Hook needed her, and that's what made Emma want to run.

Emma forces herself up the stairs to Regina's front door. Things between the two of them are still rocky. Emma tried everything she could think of to make amends. The thing is, how can you apologize for separating someone from their true love? The answer: you can't.

Lightly knocking on the door Emma sucks in her breath, hopefully she'll be civil in front of Henry. The door opens and the kids' arms are immediately around her body with Regina nowhere in sight. Warmth and relief spreads through Emma's body when she looks into his eyes. "You alright kid?" She asks meeting his smile with hers.

"Of course I am, I just missed you." Henry smiles.

"Missed you too, kid." She pulls him into another hug. "Why don't you wait in the car?" Emma adds when she sees Regina's figure making its way down her marble staircase. Emma nudges Henry toward the car and he obliges to her command. He gives her a look that says things will get better before turning away. Why is that kid so damn smart?

"Regina." Emma gives her a half smile.

"Miss Swan." Her voice sinister.

"How are things?" Of course, Emma is referring to Robin but Regina ignores any hint of her true question. She hoped that maybe things would work out between the two of them. Mostly for selfish reasons, like the weight of the guilt being lifted off her chest, but also for Regina's sake. She deserves someone after all she's been through, even if it hasn't all been good.

"They're fine." She blandly states closing the door on Emma's face. That went better than she thought it would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading everyone! That review box is a little lonely maybe you could give it some company. Also please note this chapter is not Beta read so please excuse and grammatical errors or spelling mistakes... just pretend they're not there... **

* * *

Work as the sheriff had began to slow down over the past week, the fight with the Wicked Witch had caused a quite the stir around town but people seem to be getting back into their old habits quite once things don't seem so stressful. Emma never usually enjoys peace and quiet, usually she looks for anything to keep her mind off things, but so much had happened in the past few months that slowing down was reassuring in a way. It made it feel like it could all truly be over and that maybe her and her family could be happy for once. Not to mention safe, a word she doesn't know well.

Emma begins to read files and reports she hadn't had time too in the past. The amount of paperwork that had built up over time was unfortunately quite a bit. She starts on the first few pages jumping out of her seat when Hook burst the the door of the sheriffs department gasping for breath. "Swan!" he calls bracing himself on the side of her desk. Emma stops sorting through the papers now distracted by the pirate in front of her. Hooks voice sends a unpleasant prickle down Emma's spine. She looks up to meet his gaze. He's been running, why was Hook running?

"Hook, I have work to do." Emma clears her throat turning back to her work.

"Look love, I know I'm the last lad you want to see right now," that isn't true at all. "but you're needed at the hospital." Hook continues now having his breath caught up to him.

"Davids doing his rounds through town, I'm sure he can handle it." Emma raises from her seat and starts toward a filing cabinet on the other side of the room, hoping to get some distance from Killian. Her plan fails when she hears his footsteps walk up from behind her. She tries to ignore him by putting a piece of paper into a file and closing the drawer. Maybe if she keeps herself busy she can ignore the nagging feeling in her chest.

"We need you Swan." she tries to ignore his words. " I'm not lying love, and you know that more than anyone."

Emma turns her body around so she faces Killian, she brings her eyes to his deciding if he's telling the truth. Unfortunately he is. He takes a step toward Emma. She yearns for his touch but knows she can never have it. Emma sucks in a breath and steps back bumping into the cabinet behind her. Hook gains on her with another step, their bodies almost touching now. He brings his good hand to her hair and trails his fingers around the gold locks the fall over her shoulders. He places his forehead against hers, both of them not daring to breath.

"Oh Emma," he whispers mimicking her words from the other night. "why wont you let me in." He startles Emma with his forwardness. She can't let him in because she knows it'll end badly if she does, why can't he except that.

"We should go." Emma whispers slipping out of Hooks grasp. She grabs her leather jacket off her chair and exits the sheriff's department with Hook trailing behind her. Emma opens the door to her car noticing Killian standing a distance away. He probably wouldn't want a ride with her anyways, after what she's been putting him through. Come to think of it Emma didn't want him to ride with her either. Emma's conscious gets the best of her when she decides she can't let him walk in the rain.

"I'll give you a ride." Emma pipes immediately regretting it.

"Much appreciated." Hook nods smirking as he opens the car door sliding in beside Emma in the passengers seat. The ride goes by in silence the only noise to be heard is the sound of the windshield wipers swiping against the window.

"Swan are we ever going to talk about it." Hook finally says moments before pulling into the Hospital parking lot. He had to ruin a drive that would have gone perfect if he'd have kept his mouth shut.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was a childish response but it was all she could think to say. The last thing Emma needs right now is to spend time alone with Hook talking about feelings. Especially feelings that scared her to death.

"Swan don't do this to yourself." Hook begs as they both step out of the car, drops of rain bouncing off their shoulders. "You don't have to block me out." He continues following her body through the front doors of the hospital. "I won't hurt you I promise." He pleas.

Emma stops and spins to face Killian. "You don't know that." She snaps. Killians expression turns from frustrated to concerned in a matter of seconds. He's worried about her. That's one of the lasts things Emma wants him to be right now. Before he can get a word out of his mouth she interrupts him. "Hook this isn't the time." She says lowering her voice looking him straight in the eyes hoping to get her point across.

"It's never the time with you." Killians tone meeting hers. They stare at each other for a long while as tension builds between the two. Emma wants nothing more than to have his arms around her but she can't. It'll ruin everything she has going for her. Emma clears her throat and takes a step back from Hook. She hadn't even noticed that their faces had been inches apart. They had been making a scene and people were beginning to stare. Emma turns around and starts in the direction of the Hospital rooms.

"So, do you know who they've found?" Emma questions Hook while they take a sharp turn toward the elevator doors.

"They haven't let me see her." Hook reports. They both reach for the elevator button. Emma sharply draws back not wanting to feel Killians touch knowing she'll only want more. A smirk forms on his lips, he know's he has an affect on her and he's going to use that to his advantage.

"Her?" Emma asks. Hopefully it's not another Wicked Witch because that would be a bitch to deal with.

"Aye." Is all Hook says as the ding of the Elevator sounds.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret's voice makes Emma jump as the doors to the elevator open. "She just appeared out of no where! We have no idea who she is, she's just here! Robin Hood and his Merry Men found her a few hours ago in the woods, she's just woken up." Snow explains pulling Emma around a corner to a group of people consisting of Tink, Red, Grumpy, David, Robin, Marian, and Regina. This was going to be interesting. Regina had placed herself as far as she could from Robin Hood. Marian seemed oblivious as to the real situation at hand, her arm wrapped around Robins body. Robin looks as if he's afraid to touch Marian and he probably is with Regina near by. He keeps stealing glances in the Queens direction and she's either oblivious to it or is ignoring him. A flicker of guilt pours through Emma.

"So who is it you've found?" Emma directs her question to Robin when she reaches the group. She probably should have said Hello, but she was still frazzled from Hook and hers encounter, and frankly she's very curious.

"We haven't any idea who she is. We found her sound asleep in the woods, it's lucky my men found her when we did, she was cold as ice." Robin explains.

"Alright, well let's see her." Emma turns to face David, she had a feeling he or Snow would be the ones with authority around here, they are a prince and a princess after all.

"Okay, but she's a little… freaked I guess you could say." David responds choosing his words delicately before turning and opening the Hospital room door. Emma follows her father into the room feeling Hook and Snow do the same behind her. Emma can't help but suck in a breath when she sees her. The women sitting on the edge of the bed is stunning. A blond braid trails down her shoulder passing the top of her elegant blue dress that looks as if it's made of ice. Emma feels she looks familiar, but can't put her finger on who she could be.

"Hook?" The women asks, her expression full of disbelief. Emma didn't see that one coming.

"Elsa?" Hook sounds just as shocked as the she is. "I thought you were gone." He starts to explain but the woman strides over to him, her beautiful dress trailing behind her. She embraces him into a hug. Emma feels a prick of jealousy rising inside her but of course she could do nothing. It was her choice when she decided to distance herself from Killan. Anything he does or chooses to do can't bother her anymore.

"You to know each other then?" David asks confusion clear in his voice, along with his expression. Emma is sure she shares the same look.

"Aye." Hook wraps his arm around this woman Elsa's shoulder. The jealous feeling becoming more dominant in Emma's chest. "She spent some time on my ship a while back. She was on the run and I was looking for a Queen to hold a ransom over." Hook grins, his grip tightening on Elsa's shoulder.

"Captain Hook here almost got me killed once or twice, but believe it or not I owe my life to him." A smile reaches the woman Hook calls Elsa's lips as she meets Killians gaze. Emma can't help but feel there's something between them, but she can't decided what it is yet.

"How did you get here." Emma abruptly asks.

Elsa slips away from Hook and takes a few long steps toward her hospital bed. She wraps her arms around her body in what's almost a protective manner. "To be honest, I have no idea. One minute I was in front of a man named The Dark One and the next I was standing in the middle of a barn with the top blown off." Elsa explains.

"Wait did you say The Dark One?" Emma demands a bit too harshly. This gains a warning look from Mary Margaret.

"Yes I did." Elsa responds twisting her fingers in amongst themselves.

"Someone call Gold and get him down here." Emma orders.

"Swan, don't you think we should let the Queen rest? She's had quite the eventful night." Why is Hook coming to her rescue? For all they knew she could be something bad, but Emma knows deep down that's not the truth. She can tell when she looks at Elsa that she's no harm to them.

"Hook we need to get this figured out. You did hear what she said right. A barn? Hole in the roof?" Emma questions. "She came back with us." Emma knows her words are coming out harshly but she can't help it. Elsa's presents is making her uneasy. A gentle hand wraps around Emma's wrist turning her around to meet Snows eyes.

"Emma, we can deal with this all tomorrow. We should all go home and get some rest." Snows voice calms Emma down but the nagging feeling she's had for the past two weeks just got a whole lot worse.

"I'll take the task of staying with Elsa." Killian offers.

"Hook I don't thin-" Emma starts but is cut off by David.

"That would be great Hook, thank you. Although we should all have a word out there." He gestures to the waiting room with his thumb. David gives Elsa an apologetic look. "If you'll excuse us Elsa." Elsa nods as they all trail out of the room to meet the others.

"Wheres Regina?" Emma blurts out noticing the Queens absents.

"She went to the washrooms." Tink chimes in rising from her seat. Tinkerbell and Regina had managed to make amends to whatever had happened between them the past and are beginning to seem something like friends. At least Regina isn't Completely alone.

"And Robin?" David adds.

"Right here, went to get some water." Robin explains his figure emerges from behind a corner, Regina follows a distance behind him. They both look disturbed, they must have been fighting. Marian of course remains oblivious reaching for Robins hand as he returns. A distracted look consumes Robins face. Emma almost felt bad for Marian, she's so oblivious in the mess Emma created.

Emma takes her place against a wall facing the group, it almost felt like a meeting was taking place. Maybe it was and Emma didn't have a clue. She feels Hooks leather jacket brush against the back of her hand. Even though it wasn't his skin it still sends a rush through her.

"There was no need to be jealous back there Swan." He whispers while David begins debriefing the others on what knowledge they've gained. "I know I'm quite the handsome pirate but please try to contain yourself love." He smirks turning his head to the side, peering down at Emma.

"I'm not jealous Hook, I'm just concerned for the towns safety." Emma states pretending to listen to David trying to give the illusion she has no interest in Killian at all.

"Keep letting yourself believe that Swan, I saw the look on your face when I'd said I'd care for her tonight." He smirks as he brushes his fingers along her inner palm. Emma immediately crosses her arms over her chest hating the fact that she loves it when he touches her. It makes her feel something she hasn't felt in a long time.

A stern expression on Regina's face gains Emma's attention. She's really listening to what's going on now. "Did you say Elsa?" Regina barks rising her voice a little.

"Yes, do you know her? Is she a threat?" David asks.

"No, she's not a threat." Regina's tone becomes grim. "It's her sister you need to worry about."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support guys it's much appreciated! This chapter is also not Beta read so please keep that in mind. I apologize for any mistakes! I am looking for a new Beta reader so if you wanna do that I would love you forever! Also if you wanna leave a review I would be off the wall! Even if its criticism its all welcome! I'm just looking to improve my writing! Thanks again! Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma went home that night with another weight piled on her shoulders. This time it felt ten times heavier than the rest. Henry had tucked himself into bed before Emma got home. A flicker of guilt rises in Emma's heart. The kid had grown up so much in the past year, it seemed like yesterday he was knocking on her front door telling her he was her son. She remembers he was looking for juice, he'd found it for himself while she locked herself in her bathroom trying to sort out everything in her head. Emma always bought that same juice for Henry ever since. Emma's not sure why she does it, she doesn't even think Henry drinks it anymore.

Sighing Emma yanks the covers over her head. She can't help but replay Regina's words through her mind. "_It's her sister you need to worry about."_. What had that meant? Regina was out the door before she could elaborate and who knows what she's up to now. She could be planning to destroy Storybrooke for all Emma knew but she highly doubts that's the case. Regina would never try anything like that again because Henry wouldn't forgive her.

The thought of Henry brings a smile to Emma's lips. Such a strong young man, growing up so fast. Emma's peaceful thoughts allow sleep to take over her body. Pulling her into a world of dreams. Where the impossible is possible. A world where she could be with Hook and Henry. Most of the time that's what she's dreaming about. The possibility of them being a family.

"Mom, time to get up, you're alarms been going off forever." Emma hadn't planned for Henry to be waking her up every morning to be a normal thing, but at least this time he woke her up before he left for school. Emma gives Henry a nod and he leaves her doorway. She hears the toaster pop with what was most likely Poptarts.

When Emma moved into her new place Henry had insisted on coming appliance shopping with her. They had both had two different ideas how how they wanted the house to look, half the time they couldn't agree on simple things like cutlery and place mats. So Emma came to the conclusion that they would split the rooms to decorate. This resulted in the bathroom looking like it belongs in a story book, and the kitchen looking sharp and pristine the way Emma likes it. There house was a bit confusing none the less.

"So is it true then?" Henry questions a freshly showered Emma when she steps into the kitchen.

"Is what true kid?" She asks grabbing an orange from the fridge. Emma doesn't buy apples anymore, a trait that runs in the family.

"Elsa? She came with you and Hook through the time portal?" Henry replies shoving leftover crumbs in his mouth. "Grumpy told me." Henry confesses. The damn dwarf can never keep his mouth shut. "That movie just came out, I didn't expect her to be real already."

"That's why she looked familiar! Frozen!" Emma exclaims remembering Henry and Hers year together. They'd gone to see it in theaters. Emma loved it, not that she would admit it now that Elsa and Hook seem to have some sort of past together.

"So it's true then." Henry says matter of factly.

Emma realizes he'd manipulated her into telling the truth through mentioning the movie. "That was a cheap trick kid."

"It had to be done." He explains getting up from the kitchen table. "I'm late for school gotta go. I'll call you after 3 and we can meet to discuss Operation Ice."

"Operation Ice?" Emma asks chuckling a little at his ridiculous code name.

"The names a work in progress, but they always are." Henry grabs his backpack off one of the kitchen tables chairs but stops in their apartment's front door before leaving, "By the way, Hooks gonna be swooning when he see's you mom. You look nice." Startled Emma looks down at her attire. She'd picked white button down that fits her body like a glove, black jeans, and her red jacket. There wasn't much of a difference in what she was wearing compared to her other outfits, but with this one you can definitely tell she's trying to get someone's attention. Looking up to tell Henry off Emma realizes he's out the door already. Emma hadn't intentionally dressed to impress, she must have done it subconsciously. Whatever is going on between her and Hook is driving her mental. She starts peeling her orange wondering how Henry grew up to be such a smart kid.

David and Snow had decided it was best if they could gather a few of people in the town hall around noon to discuss what to do about Queen Elsa, or Operation Ice as Henry might say. Emma smiles to herself while opening the doors to their meeting spot. It surprises Emma when she sees Elsa in the hall standing next to Hook who's leaning against the banister. Maybe it's best she's here, it is her fate everyone's going to be talking about in the next few minutes.

Emma looks around at the audience Snow and David share. Everyone from last night is here, with a few more added, Jiminy Cricket and Belle. Emma walks to the front of the Hall taking a place a distance away from Hook. Emma leans against the banister as well.

"Good Emma you're here." Snow smiles bouncing baby Neal in her arms. Emma smiles in return. The baby had already grown to be quite a bit bigger in the last few weeks. It makes Emma wish she hadn't missed those years of Henry's life. "Does anyone know where Regina is?" Snow continues to ask her audience. They all shake their heads, some of them are probably Happy she's not here. Emma's eyes land on Robin. His face full of concern, something is going on between the two of them. Emma feels a prickling need to know what happened but she knows she should keep her distance. If she were to get involved in Regina's love life things could go spinning even further down the rabbit hole.

"I'm right here." Regina pushes her way through the halls doors. Her entrance dramatic like always. She takes her place beside Snow and David at the front, her eyes lingering on Elsa while all this takes place. Surprisingly Elsa does not avert her gaze, she's strong, Hook will like that. Not that that should concern Emma of course.

"Where is your sister?" Regina snaps. Emma sees a glimpse of the Evil Queen pouring through Regina's eyes. She'd got to know that look well in her time with Hook in the past. Could Marian's return brought some if that anger back into Regina's heart?

"I don't know." Elsa states. "Last time I saw her she was trying to get me killed." Why was Anna trying to get Elsa killed? Emma thought Anna and Elsa's sistership was supposed to be stronger than ever. Guess they left some stuff out of the movie.

"Your sister Anna?" Emma asks raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, do you know her?" Questions Elsa..

"No I don't." confusion spreads across Elsa's face. "It's a long story." Emma explains. Anna was her favorite character in the movie. Guess that's about to change.

"Why was she trying to have you killed?" Snow asks, her tone clear with concern.

"You see, when the kingdom found out about my powers-" Elsa begins.

"Powers?" Belle interjects.

"The lovely lass here has the gift of ice and snow power." Hook explains gently nudging Elsa's shoulder, she beams up at him.

It Looks like Hook has already helped others come to terms with their powers. The thought that he may have shared the same sort of connection with someone else causes Emma's stomach to flip. Maybe Emma isn't so special to Captain Hook after all.

"The kingdom didn't take it well at first, so I ran away. That's when I ran into Captain Hook here. It took a bit of convincing but he eventually helped me through some things. I had only been traveling with him for a month before Hans found me. Hans is a gruesome man, he'll do anything for power." Elsa explains. "Hans took me from the village where we were docked for a short while and locked me in a small cabin very far from the village. After three nights Anna found me and she'd told me she found a way to make things right. I trusted my sister, so I followed her to an opening in the forest where she said that she could fix everything that had happened at home. We found Hans and The Dark One waiting for us. Anna had led me to them. I knew she always wanted some sort of power, but I brushed it off assuming it was a normal thing for a royal to want. I never thought she would do something that horrible to get rid of me." Elsa's hands wrap around her body. "She made a deal with The Dark One. Trap me in an eternal hell and unlock Anna's hidden power. She gained a great amount of magic and she is not restricted to one type like I am. I have no idea what she traded him for it. I suspect it was the life of our parents. They died shortly before all this took place." Elsa finishes tale, her eyes beginning to tear up.

Emma remembers her time with Neal when he framed her for stealing the watches. She'd felt so wronged and used. Emma knows how Elsa is feeling. When you get betrayed by someone you love, it breaks something in you, something Emma doesn't think can ever be fixed.

"Wait, when you were taken to the woods didn't Hook try looking for you?" David asks throwing suspicious eyes in Killian's direction.

"Aye, I did look but my crew was beginning to get impatient. We'd spent two weeks docked after she went missing and we'd only planned to be there two nights. I'd decided to leave because I'd assumed Elsa had gone back to her kingdom, but apparently I was wrong." Hook explains sending an apologetic look in Elsa's direction. "I was a different man back then." Hook adds, this time looking in Emma's direction. She feels her heart drop when his eyes meet hers. Emma notices Hooks good hand protectively placed on Elsa's back. Emma's gaze quickly turns into a glare. Was there something more than friendship shared between the two of them in the past?

"Maybe we should talk to Rumple?" Snow asks, looking at Belle.

"I could talk to him if you like? Just please remember he's a different man now." Belle explains standing from her seat. Emma still can't figure out how such a lovely young woman ended up with someone so horrible. She deserves so much better, but if she's happy it isn't Emma's place to judge. Besides Gold is Henry's grandfather, which means he's family. Emma should give him the benefit of the doubt every now and again. Snow and David give Belle a smile saying thank you before she turns leaving the hall.

"Where is Gold anyway?" Emma asks.

"Not sure." David answers, he'd been wondering the same thing. "In the mean time, we need to find a sleeping arrangement for Elsa. You can't stay in the hospital forever." David's eyes immediately turn to Emma. He knows she has an empty room. David had helped Emma and Henry pick the house. He'd been very persistent on having a spare room. Probably just encase something like this happened. Emma throws David a warning look.

"I can take her to grannies." Hook suggests. "There are a few rooms available I believe."

"No it's fine I have a spare room." The words are out of Emma's mouth before she can regret saying them. "She probably doesn't have any money with her anyway." Emma doesn't like the idea of Hook and Elsa alone in one place, even though it shouldn't bother her at all.

"Perfect." David chimes.

Emma sighs. "I'll give you a ride now if you like. You can borrow some of my clothes too." Emma adds. She must feel out of place wearing a Queens gown in Storybrooke. Elsa smiles and thanks her. Emma sneaks a glance at Hook and he catches her eye giving her a look that Emma can't quite read.

"Alright so I think that's all we've got to discuss today, I'll call another meeting when we know more from Gold." David explains to the group. Everyone disperses out of the hall leaving Hook, Elsa, and Emma to be the last three out of the front doors. Emma can't help but dread the next few days. Henry would have a never ending amount of questions and of course Elsa being the perfect Queen she is, will answer them all. Hook and Elsa's past would also make him more prone to visits. Which is the last thing Emma could want.

When they reach the car Elsa stands awkwardly for a few long seconds. It dawns on Emma that she probably hasn't rode in a car before. She would have walked here from the hospital seems how its okay a block away. Emma walks Elsa to the passenger seat and opens the door. She gestures for Elsa to sit down, and she does. Emma walks to her side of the vehicle with Hook watching her every move.

"May I meet you and Elsa tomorrow Swan, I know things in Storybrooke can be disarming at first." Hook requests leaning against the side of Emma's yellow car. Emma stands in front of him, she has questions and he is going to answer them.

"So you and Elsa." Emma begins. "You were friends in the past?"

"Aye." Hook nods.

"Were you anything else is the past?" Emma continues trying to keep her tone neutral. She leans on her hip hoping it makes her look like she doesn't really care. Of course she does, more than she should.

"Jealousy isn't good form Swan." Hook chuckles raising an eyebrow, giving him an annoyingly sexy look.

"I'm not jealous." Emma insists knowing its a lie. "I'm just trying to figure everything out."

"And you feel the need to figure out my past with women?" Hook asks making a bigger deal out of Emma's question than she'd hoped he would. With Hook being who he is, she should have known better.

"Hook." Emma hisses becoming tired of his games.

Killian reaches his hooked hand to the outer edges of her jacket pulling her closer toward him. Emma tries desperately to keep a straight face. Wanting nothing more than to fall into his arms.

"Don't worry Swan, I have eyes only for you." He always knows the right thing to say. Killian uses his hook to bring her closer, their bodies inches from each others. "Remember that love." He whispers in her ear. His beard prickles Emma's cheek and she tries to suppress a shiver with very little luck.

"I have to go." Emma's states trying to keep her tone neutral.

"You always do Swan." Emma takes a step backward distancing herself from the pirate. The sudden absence of his body leaves Emma with the feeling that somethings missing. She sighs, but not in the way Hook would want her too. It's a sigh of defeat. She almost let Hook in again.

"We'll meet you at Granny's tomorrow around two." Emma orders before sliding into her car. She doesn't want Hook in her house. It would be too personal for him to be there, like he would be seeing into a part of her life she doesn't want to let him in on, not yet anyway.

"So, you and Hook are…?" Emma jumps. She'd completely forgotten Elsa was in the passenger seat.

Letting out of huff of air Emma starts the car. "Me and Hook are nothing." Emma snaps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh lala, you guys get two chapters within twenty four hours! I was just so excited to get this one out! Please tell me what you think about where the story line is headed, just remember things aren't always what they seem! Dunn dunnnn... **

**Criticism is welcome like always so feel free to put anything in the review box!**

**Also, someone asked if Regina will be using light magic! I would like to think she will in the future, but it's definitely going to be a journey to reach that place inside her again. She's going through so much with Robin and Marian but I know she'll get there one day! Always have hope!**

* * *

The car ride taking Elsa to Emma's place is silent, probably because Elsa isn't used to driving in vehicles, it no doubt freaked her out. Emma didn't feel like talking anyways, she has too much to think about. That damn pirate being one of them. No matter what Emma does to derail her thoughts to something or someone else, she can't get him out of mind. Elsa sitting beside Emma isn't helping either. She tries desperately push down any jealousy that has a chance of showing. Elsa doesn't deserve any hatred, its not her fault she's in this mess, its Emma's.

Halfway to their destination Elsa can probably sense that Emma isn't in a talking mood. When She tried to start some sort of conversation Emma didn't give very elaborate responses. Not to mention the nagging feeling Emma has seems to become a whole lot worse the closer they get to home.

They reach Emma's house within ten minutes. Emma helps Elsa get settled into the spare bedroom. Henry had been in charge of decorating that area of the house meaning that it looks like a room from fairy tale book. Elsa would feel at home, or at least a little more comfortable.

Emma brings Elsa a pair of black jeans and blue shirt knowing they'll be a lot more comfortable than the corset she undoubtedly has glued around stomach. Emma remembers the feel of a corset squishing her body an unbearable amount. It's not something she wishes to re-live. Elsa takes the clothes and thanks Emma with a smile on her face. Why did Elsa have to be nice, it would be a lot easier if she was a bitch, at least that way Emma would have a proper reason to dislike her.

While Elsa changes Emma starts on getting a late lunch prepared, but is stopped before she can finish the caesar salad. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket looking to see who's calling. It's Henry, he'd said he'd call her after school. Was it that time already?

Emma puts the phone to her ear. "Hey kid." She answers.

"Hey mom, wanna meet at Granny's to discuss Operation Ice?" Henry talks over the sound of cars and kids in the back ground.

"No need, she's staying here." Emma lowers her voice so Elsa won't overhear her conversation.

"Really! I'll be over in a few!" The haste flowing through Henry's voice makes Emma chuckle. He hangs up the phone and Emma gets back to cutting the lettuce. The thinks about her son and his ability to always be so happy about everything no matter what. Emma wishes she shares that trait with him, but sadly the way she grew up 'happy' wasn't an emotion she knew well, she's just starting to truly understand it the more she stays in Storybrooke. All thanks to Henry.

Emma finishes the salad and dishes a plate for Elsa, she calls her name informing her that food is ready. Emma isn't feeling very hungry herself, she hadn't been for the last little while. Elsa emerges from the hallway looking like your average 21st century citizen. Of course she's still as beautiful as only a princess could be.

"You can sit where ever." Emma gestures to the chairs tucked into the table and the ones tucked into the counter. Elsa chooses the counter and begins to eat. Her plate is gone within seconds. "You a little hungry?" Emma asks raising an eyebrow chuckling a bit while putting her dishes into the dishwasher.

"Sorry, I just feel like I haven't eat in ages." Elsa explains. Emma begins to nod. How long had Elsa been in that prison? It could have been years since her last meal. A flash of sorrow flows through Emma's mind. No one should have to live like that. Even if they had a mysterious past with the same man Emma has a complicated relationship with in the present.

Emma thoughts are distracted by a knock on the door. Why would Henry knock? He has a key. Emma gives the front door a look, creeping her way towards it. The knocks becoming more steady now. She grabs the handle and pulls the door open, Hook and Rumple pour into her apartment. That's an odd pair to be wandering around.

"What the hell!" Emma barks at the sudden amount of company residing in her home.

"Damn it." Gold snaps, glaring in Elsa's direction. "Where are they?!" His voice growing louder.

"Gold, cool it." Emma orders while Hook places his hand on Rumples shoulder forcing him to back away from Elsa who looks as if she'd seen a monster. Gold is close enough to such things. "Where are who?" Emma demands standing in front of Elsa. Gold shakes his shoulder from Hook grasp and sends him a look that would send chills down anyone's spine. Hook being the proud man he is, stands his ground. The two may have made amends for past rivalries but there is still an unpleasant amount of tension there.

"Anna and Hans." Gold states grimly having calmed down. "You see I put them both in the container I locked Elsa in. If Elsa got out, so did they and If they're out, then we have a problem Miss Swan." Gold finishes grimly.

"You put them in that hell with me?" Elsa whispers, but her tone suddenly becomes angry. "But I saw them! You were talking to them when I got sucked in by your dark magic." She fumes. "How could you do that to me?! Too her?!" She's shouting now. To her? Could Elsa still have sympathy for her sister after everything she'd done. Emma's thoughts turn to Killian who shares a worried look.

"Elsa love, you need to calm down." Hook slowly steps toward Elsa, glancing down at her arctic fingertips. Streams of frost make their way to Emma's hardwood floor. Hook places a hand on her shoulder pulling Elsa out of the trance she was captured in. A small tear streaks down Elsa's cheek. In those seconds it almost seemed as if she wasn't here with us, like she was in her own world.

"Rumple!" Belle shouts running into Emma's apartment. "Thank god." Belle takes a minute to catch her breath then takes in her surroundings. "What's going on?" Belle questions looking to Gold.

"Nothing Dear, will you please take Elsa for a walk?" Gold suggests to his wife, his tone becoming much more gentle..

"Not a chance." Hook steps forward protectively.

"Its okay Hook, she'll be fine." Bella walks toward Elsa's body, she's hunched over and shaking. "Elsa? How about we go for a walk? My names Belle and I've been looking forward to meeting you." Belle takes a gentle step toward the Ice Queen taking her hand that had just been used to wheeled her powers. Belle leads Elsa out of the apartment after Emma gives her a look that says more than thank you. Elsa doesn't need to hear what they're going to say. Especially after the episode she'd just experienced.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Emma insists.

"When I put her in her holding cell, Anna had asked me to make it painful… so I did." Gold confesses. "When I put Anna and Hans in it as well, the suffering would have been enhanced a great amount. It was only meant for one person. She won't remember it all, just in small periods of time. I suspect like the one we just witnessed." He continues, using his cane to hobble toward the door.

"Why did you betray your deal with her sister?" Hook orders, the volume of his words rising.

"I didn't break my deal pirate. Magic always comes with a price, and they weren't prepared to pay it." Gold closes the door leaving Emma and Hook in silence. Whatever Gold did to Elsa was horrible, the look she held was explainable. The pain and terror she must have felt passed through all of them in those moments.

"That bastard." Hook sneers slamming his fist on the counter. "What do you think this could do to Elsa!? When I last saw her in the Enchanted Forest she finally had control over her power. Now that she'll be remembering these horrid things it could- you saw what it did to her!" He fumes, anger taking over him. Emma has never seen him this worried, or so worked up over one person but that's only because she'd never been around when Hook when was talking about her. The jealous feeling creeps into her chest again, but this time she won't let it get the best of her. Emma steps toward Hooks figure that leans with both palms against her counter. She places a gentle hand on his back bushing her fingertips against the leather of his jacket.

"We'll figure it out Hook." Emma whispers, not sure what to say that could comfort him. He lets out a breath of air and turns around to face her. He leans back against her counter_. _The sorrow and loss in his eyes is enough to bring anyone to tears, but Emma holds what she's feeling back. Hook needs someone to lean on right now.

"Swan, I owe it to her to help her. I was a selfish man when we last met, I'd left her without question." Hook mumbles looking down at the floor, a small patch is layered with melting frost. It breaks Emma to see him like this, so vulnerable. She'll help him help Elsa, even if it means she could lose him. He's not even hers to lose and that breaks Emma even more. She's been pushing him away so frequently that she doesn't even deserve the attention he's been giving her all this time. But none of this will stop the jealousy boiling inside her, she'll just have to tuck it away the best she can.

Emma steps away from Hook attempting to build up her walls again. If he falls for Elsa, he won't be able to hurt her if she doesn't care. He can't know her feelings are so strong for him. One of them will get hurt, and Emma knows who it'll be.

"Honestly Swan, I know you're true feelings why won't you just let me in." Hook begs stepping towards her, he grips the edges of her jacket.

"Killian I can't" She doesn't mean to use his real name or to use it so softly. She pulls her jacket out of his hand and walks to the other side of the room, distancing herself from him. She pretends to organize the table.

"Love, you're killing me." She doesn't mean too.

Hook leans back on the counter again facing her, watching her. The door to the apartment opens and Henry comes bouncing in. "Hook?" He questions, looking over to Emma for answers.

"Hook here was just helping me take care of things." It's not completely a lie. Emma walks to her kitchen looking for anything to keep her busy.

"Oh, where's Elsa?" Henry questions, Hooks expression hardens at the mention of Elsa's name.

"She's out with Belle kid, you just missed her." Emma reports giving Henry a half smile.

"I'm not a kid anymore mom, I know something up. She's not the only who got through is she." Henry explains not sounding the littlest bit shocked or worried.

"When did you get so smart." Emma sighs. " Anna and Hans are here now too, and apparently the last time Elsa saw them they were trying to get her killed." Emma says knowing that she can't keep anything from her son, mostly because he would figure it out before she'd tell a single lie.

"Okay," Henry says in a more understanding tone imaginable. "Well Regina told me she want's to do something today, so I'll text you where I am and what we're doing." Henry throws his backpack on one of the kitchen chairs and is out the door before Emma can ask any questions.

"I swear that kid is always one step ahead of me." Emma mumbles turning to the few dishes beside the sink. She feels a hand slide across the small of her back. She hadn't forgotten Hook is in the room, but she's trying to pretend he isn't.

"Swan."

"Don't" Emma jumps away from his hand bumping her elbow on the fridge. Pain prickles up her arm, it just what she needed to clear her thoughts. "I'm going to see if I can find Elsa. Belle must have no idea what to do with her." She mumbles trying to get the words out of her mouth before Hook can do anything else.

"You do realize that's the worst thing you could say if you're trying to rid of me, I'm coming with you love." Hook confesses.

Emma sighs, she knows she'll need his help. If Elsa is still in the same state she was in when she left a familiar face would help calm her down. "Alright lets go." Emma and Hook both turn to the door shocked to see a figure standing in their way.

"I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere." A man dressed in back jeans and a white button down stands in Emma's apartments door frame.

"Who are you?" Emma sneers, she notices Hook take a protective step toward her. Emma rolls her eyes, he must know by now she doesn't need protecting.

"Names Hans, of the Southern Isles." He adds with pride. "You have heard of me before." The amount of confidence in his voice is sickening. "Now, I overheard you saying something about finding our friend Elsa? Correct?" He smirks walking further into the room trailing his fingers across the furniture like he's trying to make an impression on Emma's home. "You see, that's not going to work very well considering my Princess Anna has her tucked away in a safe location."

"What did you do to her." Hook demands, only Emma would be able to tell there's a desperate plea behind his tone.

"Thats for me to worry about." Hans smiles darkly as he steps toward the kitchen counter. Emma had left knife on the table where she'd been cutting the lettuce for salad, maybe she could reach it before he does. Emma slowly walks toward the counter matching his pace. Any sudden movements might draw attention to her.

"Why are you here?" Emma asks, halfway to the knife.

"I need to find a man named Rumplestiltskin. He crossed me, and I need to deal with him." Hans explains. He must be talking about how he got locked away with Elsa. If Rumple did cross Hans maybe he did break a deal with them. It just doesn't add up, that doesn't seem like something Gold would do.

Hans averts his course so his steps lead to Hook. Killian keeps his stance, his hand lingering around his sword."Last time I checked he wasn't a great man to get in a brawl with, mate." Hook grunts, his hand on the hilt of his sword now.

"That's right, how could I have been so stupid. I think I'll make Miss Emma Swan do my dirty work." Hook's body stiffens as Hans turns his body toward Emma.

"What are you talking about." Emma questions puzzled by his words. Emma wouldn't help him in a million years.

"A few weeks ago I had Anna find you, she put a curse on you that would force you to oblige any command either of us give you." He explains amusement coursing through him.

"You're lying." Emma gulps. She'd felt off the day after she got back from the time portal with Hook, could it have been because someone was controlling her? A wave of fear courses through her body. If this is true they could make her do anything.

"Put your hand on your head." Hans orders. Emma's fingers force themselves upward until she can feel her hair beneath her palm. She's like some sort of puppet, doing tricks for her puppet master

Hans gives a closed mouth smile,"I'm making you an example of you Emma Swan. Your friend Hook here is going to tell the people of Storybrooke that every night you fail to give me Rumple with a deal he won't hurt Me or Anna, someone will die. If you fail to do so with a week having gone by I will kill Elsa. Hook I know how close you two are, it would be a shame to break up that relationship." He chuckles at the expression both Emma and Killian share, disbelief and horror. "Now Emma, when I leave the building will you please get into your vehicle and drive it into the nearest telephone pole." Hans smiles showing his teeth, giving him the look of a true villain and that's exactly what he is. Hans exits the room and Hook turns to Emma instantly, a heartbreaking look spreads across that beautiful face of his.

Emma can feel something pulling deep inside her. Hans has left and she has to do what he said. Emma feels her body move, but she's not the one commanding her body parts to do what they are. She can't control anything. Her heart drops to her stomach, she tries to beg for Hooks help but she can't move her lips or show she's worried, she can't turn her head, she can't do anything that Hans hasn't ordered her to do.

Emma takes a small step toward the door, she tries everything she can to keep her feet planted in one spot but her body resists her. She feels herself unwilling take another step. A hand wraps around her shoulder trying to pull her back, but she keeps moving forward.

"Swan stay with me." Hook begs. He steps in front of her hoping to block the way through the apartment door, but she unexpectedly uses all her force to shove Killian away. He jumps back at the unexpected gesture but quickly recovers and takes his place in front of her again. Hook walks backward facing Emma, afraid to touch her, he doesn't want to harm her. Who knows what this type of magic can do.

"Swan please." He hesitantly places a hand and a hook on either of her shoulders praying to god it he won't do anything to hurt her. "Swan love, he was wrong to start with you, I need you." Emma feels her stomach turn. She wills herself to stop moving but it doesn't work. "If you're gone I'll have nothing left. You are everything that's keeping me sane Swan." Hook pushes her body toward her apartment door and away from the stairs but fails when she pushes back. "You make me a better man, I'm nothing without you." Hook tries to block her way down the stairs but she just pushes him along with her. "Think about Henry!" Hook pleas.

Oh god Henry. If she can't stop herself from getting in that car he'll be broken. They've grown so close over the years she would be nothing without him, what would he be without her? Emma forces herself to stop keeping Henry in mind. She uses every bit of power in her to stop her feet from moving.

"Yes Swan that's it!" Hook cheers. Emma's feet are planted firmly on the ground just outside her building. The weight of the curse pushes down on her body, getting heavier by the second.

"Killian I can't." Emma trembles, tears stream down her face. "It hurts." She confesses, her knees beginning to shake with the pressure clouding her mind.

"It's alright love you can do it." Hook places his hand on her cheek looking into her eyes.

"No no no…" Emma's foot unwillingly falls forward. Emma tries make herself still again but it doesn't work, she has nothing left in her. She keeps trying until she feels like she's going to pass out. Of course the curse would stop that, she's forced to stay coherent in this awful state

"Swan, stay we me." Killians voice breaks on her name. "Please I can't lose you love."

Emma starts past Hook toward the drivers seat of her car. She pulls the handle open but Killians arms are around her waist pulling her away from the vehicle. Emma struggles in his grasp trying to rip free of him. He grunts as he tries to force her body away. She throws her head back colliding it with Hooks. Sparks fly through her skull. She may not be able to control herself, but she still feels pain. Hooks arms loosen around her in shock and Emma slips out of his grasp, she rushes into the car turning on the engine in the process.

"Emma... NO!" Hook rushes to the window of Emma's Yellow bug, but it's out of his reach before he can make it. He follows her car with his eyes, watching it trail down the road gaining speed. The vehicle jolts to the left and smashes into a metal beam. Hook feels his heart stop. "Emma..." He whispers.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys! I have a few chapter after this one written already but I've hit a spell of writers block unfortunately so chapters won't be coming out as quickly! Love you guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone who has been reading it's much appreciated! The review box is available like always, criticism or even just plain comments are always welcome!**

* * *

They say when you hit your head with an explainable force everything goes dark, but what they don't say is that before it all happens you feel every bit of pain pound into your body like a thousand nails puncturing your skin one by one. In the short seconds you have before your inevitable doom your mind tries to mentally prepare itself for the impact. You think about what will happen after. Who you'll be after. If you even make it to after.

The beep of a machine drags Emma out of a coma like sleep. Her head pounds causing her vision to blur for a few long seconds. She can't remember where she is. The last thing she can recall is getting into the car, Hook trying to pull her away but failing. Emma sucks in a deep breath wincing in pain. She must have a few cracked ribs. Emma glanced down at her beaten body. She should be dead right now, why isn't she dead?

Pain streams through Emma's body as she sits up. She investigates her surroundings scanning the room she currently resides in. She trails her finger along the rough fabric that lays across her body in an attempt to keep her warm. Emma scans the white walls that surround her along with the noisy machines that have a constant beep flowing through them. She is in a hospital room and by the looks of it she's in the room Elsa had been in yesterday, or maybe two days ago, she really has no idea how long she's been out for.

Emma grunts as she turns her head searching for a nurse or doctor to tell her what's going on, but no ones in sight besides Mary Margaret who stands on the other side of a clear window her expression blank. Snow slowly raises her head peering in at Emma. Her eyes light up when she see's that her daughter awake and moving. Emma watches her as she mouths a word that looks very much like she could be calling for David. Snow rounds the corner to the door of Emma's room, she burst in with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Oh thank god Emma. We were afraid you wouldn't wake up" Snow walks to the side of the bed desperately bringing her daughter into a hung.

"Ow." Emma winces as David rushes the room a few seconds later with relief clear in his eyes, he looks down at his daughter as Snow pulls away taking Emma's hand in hers.

"Where's Henry?" Emma manages to say as she lifts herself into a sitting position, her voice raspy.

"He's with Regina. We didn't want him to see you like this." David explains looking down at Emma. "We know he could handle it, but why expose him to something when we don't need to." Her chest lightens knowing Henry is safe.

"How long have I been out?" Emma asks dreading the answer.

"One night. It's around lunch time now." Snow says studying her watch.

"Where's Hook?" Emma questions. He'd been with her last night, where is he now? Emma's stomach tightens when she imagines the worst. What if something happened to him after Emma crashed.

"We don't know. He brought you here last night. He told us about Hans and Anna, and how they want Gold. He made sure you were alright then left, we haven't seen him since." David reports. Emma chest fills with the urgency to find him. The things he said to her the other night make her want to say something to him, but she knows she'll never be able to find the words she needs to to tell him. Emma swings her legs to the side of the bed. Her muscles stiffen when she tries to stand, her body almost collapsing as she tries to take a step forward. She's going to walk out of here if her body wants her to or not.

"Emma what are you doing, you can't leave. Doctor Whale hasn't cleared you to go yet." Snow lightly pushes Emma back to a sitting position on the side of her bed.

"I can leave and I'm going to." Emma states taking a moment to gather herself. She shakes her head in attempt to clear the head ache pouring through her mind. She's never liked hospitals and the less time she can spend in one as a patient, the better. "Where are my clothes." Emma asks gesturing to the gown draped around her body.

"On the table in the washroom." Snow sighs moving out of Emma's way as she walks toward the bathroom stumbling a few times, wincing with every second step. Mary Margaret would have wanted to leave if she were in Emma's shoes. That must have been the reason it was easy to convince her to let Emma out of her bed.

Emma unfolds the clothes that were placed on the counter pulling them on her body. Jeans, a t-shirt, and her jacket just like Emma likes it. She takes a moment to look in the mirror, A massive cut gashes from her eyebrow to her hairline, another one just below her lip. To be honest Emma looked like hell. She tries to brush out her hair with her fingers managing to get it relatively straight. When she exits the washroom Snow and David each give her a small smile.

"Someone should find Gold and see if he can remember anything about Anna and Hans that could help us figure things out." Emma suggests putting her boots on her feet She steadies herself on the wall gathering more strength. "I'm going to the docks, I need to speak with Hook." Emma informs them.

"We'll go do that now, and be careful." David responds placing a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"And if anything feels off… or wrong... call someone." Mary Margaret adds. Even though they're the same age as her they still try to parent her. Sometimes Emma likes it, if she needs advice she knows where to go and other times it feels weird and wrong. Emma smiles and sneaks her way out of the hospital. If Doctor Whale saw her there is no doubt he would force her back to her bed. It's one thing convincing your parents and another convincing a doctor.

Emma finally reaches the docks with great effort. She'd had to take a few breaks on her walk to the water. She couldn't take the Bug considering it had its front end smashed in. The walk had been two blocks and unfortunately right now two blocks seemed like ten to Emma. Her head pounds from the brightness of the sun that seems to be enhanced a great amount. She spots Hook laying down on one of the benches that trails along the railings. Emma walks over to him grunting.

"Swan?" Hook sits up meeting her gaze as she takes her last remaining steps toward him. Hooks face drops. "What are you doing love you should be resting." He stands up taking her arm and gently leading her to the bench he'd been laying across. Emma winces as she sits bringing her hand to her temple in attempt to relieve the pain coursing through her brain.

"I don't rest Hook. You should know that by now." Emma gives him a half smile, only to be returned with a worried look. "Calm down I'm fine." Emma tries to reassure him.

"You're not fine, you drove into a pole last night." He sounds angry, or frustrated, he probably feels both. Emma places her hand on his knee, the gesture is a bit more personal than anything Emma would usually do, but this time it feels necessary. She notices scratches on each of his knuckles. Had he been in a fight with someone?

"Hook, I'm fine, but that's more than I can say about your hand?" Emma reaches for his fingers investigating the damage done.

"I may have got into a fight with a wall." Hook smiles to himself, "Thought it better than punching a lad." He continues. He'd been angry last night, probably because he wasn't able to stop her from getting into the car. Emma looks into his eyes and he does the same to her. Unspoken words that say more than Emma could ever hope pass through them. The silence between them builds along the the tension. Emma is so used to having to control herself around him that for once she wants to let go and allow herself this moment. Must be the head ache or the near death experience.

Hooks hand reaches the bottom of her chin as he studies her cuts with delicate fingers. Concern clear in his eyes. He pulls her toward him hesitantly, pausing when their lips are inches apart. Emma knows she should pull away but her body declines her request as he guides her lips closer to his. She keeps accepting him into her life the declining him moments later, it needs to stop. His lips brush hers for a second but she pulls away before she loses herself to his touch. She shivers, wishing they could share more than barely a kiss. Emma clears her throat as Killian opens his eyes.

"You can't keep doing this to me Swan." He mutters bringing his hand to his lips, as if remembering her mouth on his.

"I know." She whispers. It's true she can't do this too him anymore. When he's not around she feels his absence everywhere and when he is around she's not sure if she should be running to him or running away from him.

"What happened to Belle? She was with Elsa wasn't she?" Emma changes the subject. This gains a sigh from Hook, but he should have expected it considering how well Emma does when it comes to talking about personal things.

"Aye, Tink found the lass short after your…" He clears his throat saying the word like its poison. "Accident... She was passed out on the side of the road. She doesn't remember anything, I suspect they were controlling her to. Rumple wasn't happy about that one." Hook explains standing up and leaning on his elbows over the docks railings, Emma joins him and nods.

"How come you came here?" Emma had known this would be where he would be but only because its where he always is. She'd been wondering but wasn't sure if she should ask, she wondered if he would even share with her.

"Full of questions like always aren't we Swan." Hook smirks glancing in her direction, she returns his look.

"It reminds a dashing pirate like myself of his time on a beautiful ship named the Jolly Roger." Hook confesses peering down at the water as the confidence in his voice trails away. He misses the sea and Emma was the one who took it away from him. Hook had traded the Jolly Roger for Emma. He gained a magic bean so he could return to her and bring her back to her family. He'd confessed his doings for her the the night they got back from the past. It was how she knew she love- how she knew she cared for him. Hooks ship was everything to him and he lost it for her. How could she ever amount to anything so prized or something so precious?

The smell of salt water seeps into Emma's nose "Hook, I'm so sor-" she begins but Hook cuts her off.

"No Swan, don't you ever think that I regret what I did. I knew what I was doing when I traded my ship. I knew what I was coming back to." He turns to face her but Emma refuses to meet his eyes knowing she'd get lost in the need and want flooding through her.

"You didn't come back to much." Emma mutters gripping railing to steady herself. She can see Hook begin to object but is cut short by a young mans voice.

"Mom!?" Emma's heart lifts when she hears Henry's voice vibrate though her ears. She turns to see him rushing toward her as Regina follows slowly behind him. Henry wraps his arms around Emma, she winces but ignores the pain. Henry's safe arms around her is worth enough to keep her strong.

"I was worried! They didn't want me to see you! I would have been able to handle it! I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up-" Henry starts to explain, the words draining out of his mouth in a panic.

"Hey kid, I'm alright I promise." Emma smiles pulling him into another hug. By this time Regina is a few steps away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you too, but once Snow informed us you woke up he wanted to see that you were okay. They told me you would be at the docks." There is no emotion behind Regina's words. Whatever hurt Emma caused her to feel must be like nothing Regina had ever felt before. She's so broken, and Regina is never stable when she's like this, but Emma believes she's trying to stay good, for Henry's sake.

"Thank you." Emma smiles. "I was wondering… Anna put a curse on me that makes it so she can control me. Can you undo that?" Emma asks knowing its a long shot. She's not exactly in Regina's good books right now.

"As long as it's not blood magic I should be able to." Regina waves her hand over her chest with her palm facing Emma. "There, its done." She states. "Anna is still new to Magic, she's using simple spells but I'm assuming she'll learn quick." Regina finishes.

"Great." Emma sighs knowing Regina is right. If Anna was willing to sacrifice her sister who knows what she'll do to get more powerful. " And thanks. At least now we know it can be undone so that's good, the only question is who are Anna and Hans going to target next?" Emma asks glancing at few people before her. She draws Henry close with her arm. If they target Henry all hell will break lose. Not just with Emma's rage, but with Regina's as well and no one should mess with her.

"We'll just have to wait a see." Regina replies grimly. "Belle, Rumple, and the Charming's are all meeting at Granny's. I suggest we get a move on if we want to meet with them as well." Regina spins on her heal and they all follow towards Ganny's. Emma stumbles a few times. Hook tries to help her but she refuses gaining irritated looks from him.

When they reach their location everyone like Regina said is waiting for them. Emma slides into one of the bar stools facing where the Snow and David sit together in a booth. Baby Neal rocking in David's arms. Belle and Rumple both stand facing toward them as Henry slides in to sit facing his grandparents. Hook stands leaning against the counter beside Emma. He's concerned about her.

"Alright so are we going to start talking or are we all going to stand in silence?" Regina asks, her tone anything but pleasant. "What I'm dying to know is why Rumple here put Anna and Hans in the container along with Elsa." Regina continues, her eyes narrowing on Gold.

"That's for me to know, and you to not worry about" Gold replies.

"I was questioning the matters as well." Hook adds, his angry eyes meeting Golds as well.

"Guys that's not our main concern right now, although we will need to know sooner or later Gold," Emma adds sending a look in his direction. "What we need to focus on is who they're going to posses next." Emma explains. She never wants anyone else to feel the defeat she felt last night. The lack of control you have of your own body is terrifying. The amount of energy it takes to gain control is exhausting, Emma is still feeling a reminisce of how draining it had been along with her collision.

"Who do we know that could make an impact on the whole town?" Snow asks causing everyone to think.

"What about Archie? Everyone loves him?" Emma asks the group.

"Doctor Hopper?" Regina asks doubt in her voice. "I highly doubt that."

"Regina." Snow says disbelief in her tone. Clearly she didn't expect Regina to be so heartless on the subject. Emma on the other hand expected nothing less. Regina shrugs Snows words off, not fazing her the slightest bit.

Everyone's heads turn to the door when the bell chimes. Marian pushes in her face drenched in fear. "Please help, My son, he's not himself!" She pleas urgently.

Regina's face drops. "Roland." She whispers pushing past everyone as they all flow out the door. They follow Marian to the docks where Emma and Hook had just been. Robin Hood stands a few steps behind his son who stands on the railing at the edge of the peer.

"Don't touch him." Emma yells, "He might do something we don't want him too." Emma would know. She feels Regina slowly stride past her toward Robin, he glances at her as she passes him toward his son.

"What are you doing don't her evil touch him!" Marian yells starting toward Regina. Robin pulls his wife back, forcing her to stay in one place. Robin trusts Regina, but that doesn't mean everyone else does. If something goes wrong the crowed that has now formed around them will blame the Evil Queen. That's the last thing Regina would need right now. Emma watches Regina bring her hand up like she did when taking the spell off Emma, but nothing happens. It didn't work. Regina brings both palms up to face the child, her fingers tense for a short second then the child begins to fall forward, the crowd gasps as Regina pulls Roland's body toward her chest relieving him from the death that would have followed after his fall into the water.

"Oh thank god!" Emma hears Robin Hood sigh wrapping his arms around Regina and Roland. Marian stares at the three of them, her expression unreadable. She clears her throat breaking the moment. Regina pulls out of Robins grasp his son still in her arms. Only those who know the true meaning behind Robin and Regina's gaze will know they aren't just looks of gratitude but looks of want, for each other.

Marian struts toward Regina ripping her son out of the queens arms. "You may saved him, but you're still nothing but filth." Emma sees Regina flinch at her words.

"Marian." Robin snaps at his wife.

"It's okay, go." Regina blocks the feelings she must be fighting to not show, she turns her back to Robin and walks past Emma to stand a distance away from the crowed. Emma turns to follow but she feels a Hook wrap around her elbow.

"She'll be alright Swan." Hook reassures her, the crowd beginning to disperse. "I have a feeling-"

"I'm the last person she wants to see right now." Emma sighs finishing Hooks sentence.

"I'll go see if she's okay." Henry tells Emma following quickly after Regina. Emma turns her body toward where Marian, Robin, and their son stand. They look like they are arguing. Robin breaks from him and his wife's conversation when he meets Emma and Hooks questioning eyes. Robin says something that looks like be right back to his wife and starts in their direction. When he reaches them Emma can see the worry taking hold of his emotions.

"Is Regina alright?" Robin asks sneaking a glance in the Queens direction. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for Emma. She feels Killian's hand placed on her back providing her with comfort even though it shouldn't.

"Honestly, I ruined her chance at happiness. She's probably a mess." Emma confesses the guilt she knows so well rising in her throat.

"The blame is not all on you, it's my doing too." Robin looks exhausted, he probably is. "Tell her I'm sorry for what I said. She's been refusing to talk to me." Emma nods in response before he turns toward his family.

"What do you think he said to her?" Hook echo's Emma's thoughts. Emma shrugs not wanting to continue with the subject. The guilt worsens with every word said. Hooks slides his hand up and squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. She shouldn't be letting him do such things, but he makes her feel so right. The fear of Killian and what they might become together seems to slip away every moment spent together. The knot in Emma chest is beginning to loosen and that makes her afraid.

Emma and Hook make their way toward Snow and Charming, who are deep in conversation. "What's up you guys?" Emma interjects.

"Emma we need to find Elsa, and soon." Snow turns her attention from David to Emma. "You saw what happened today, what if something Happens to Neal, or Henry." The thought of something so horrible happening to her son or her baby brother causes Emma to shudder.

"Then lets go find Gold and get some answers."

The group turns away from the water and in the direction of the pawn and Gold managed to slip away during the whole ordeal. Emma's eye catches on Henry and Regina to stand leaning against on the metal railings. Emma reluctantly strides over to the two after Regina waves her over. Emma hadn't wanted to interrupt them because Henry had managed to put a smile on the Queens face and that was a rare sight to see these days.

"Emma, I needed to talk to you." Regina says in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Shoot."

"Anna is getting stronger, it was much harder to break the curse for Roland. Next time I don't think we'll be so lucky." Her tone becomes grim with her last words.

"Do we know who's going to be next." Henry asks.

"Unfortunately no, we're going to go find out some stuff now." Emma responds placing her hand on Henry's head.

"How about Henry and I go back to Granny's and get something to eat." Regina smiles down at her son. Emma's relieved her suggestion, she wants to keep Henry out of this the best she can. Regina probably shares the same motives.

* * *

**I'm currently at a stand still on this story. The chapters will still be coming out but up till I have written already. Something just sin't sitting right, I know where the story is going I'm just having trouble getting there! But don't fret there is always more to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay another chapter! Sorry it's a bit short this one. **

**You know the Review box is calling for you... why don't you give it a quick little visit?**

* * *

After the ordeal with Roland being cursed, Emma, Hook and the Charming's make it their mission to find out why Rumple trapped Anna and Hans with Elsa. What Gold knows could help them figure out the amount of power Anna possesses and if they can find her before she learns how to completely use the powers the better. Not to mention Emma can feel the worry radiating off Hook. He's concerned about Elsa and he has every right to be. Emma still has the rush of jealousy she'd previously experienced when it comes to Hook and Elsa. This woman had gained Killian's trust and that is not something he gives away freely. She means something to him and maybe that makes Emma a little less special to him. The thought makes Emma's stomach clench. That's what she wanted right? For Hook to forget about her? The more she gets what she wants the less she truly desires it.

Hook, Emma and the Charming's make their way to Golds shop. When they arrive they only manage to catch Belle who's leaving for the book store.

"Oh, hello." Belle smiles pleasantly at her guests.

"Belle do you know where Gold is?" Emma asks as Belle gathers some things in her purse.

"No I'm sorry he said he had to take care of some things. But there's no need to worry, I have his dagger, he can't harm anyone," Belle smiles gathering up the last of her things. "not that he would." She adds. Somethings not right.

"Wait, the man willingly gave you the Dagger?" Hook asks raising an eyebrow.

"True love, He trusts her." Snow smiles glancing up at David who does the same to her. Snow always has hope people can change for the better but Emma feels differently. Gold may be turning over a new leaf but giving away his freedom was another thing entirely.

"He's a good man, and he trusts me." Belle states matter of factly as she rest her elbow on the counter. The pride clear in her voice. She feels safe and secure thinking that Rumple had trusted her with such a valuable object but Emma knows something is off about the whole scenario. She doesn't dare mention it because if her suspicions are wrong, unwanted drama could arise. Emma's excellent at seeing through a lie but she's not always one hundred percent right, she could be missing some key things.

"Okay well we won't get in your way any longer. I think Neal here needs another feeding anyways." David smiles at the boy in his arms. Snow nods knowing its her cue to take the child. "If you hear anything from Gold let us know." David adds. "Emma and Hook come to Snow and mines for dinner so we can sort this all out." David finishes as him and his wife exit the shop leaving Belle, Hook, and Emma alone. This is when the real questions can be asked without disapproving looks from her mother and father.

"Belle," Emma asks. "Are you sure Rumple gave you the dagger?" She knows this is the moment she'll really be able to tell if Belle had any hint of doubt in her mind.

"Of course I'm sure." Belle chuckles in disbelief that Emma would think such a thing. Just because someone believes something is true doesn't mean it actually is.

"Alright." Emma agree's. Belle truly thinks they're all safe from Gold, but Emma is certain they never will be. He's a good man, but even good men have their slip ups.

"And you don't know where Gold is?" Emma questions again this time a little more aggressively.

"I assure I have no idea, he's a good man Emma." Belle states. "If I hear from him I'll call you." she attempts to reassure her loyalty to Emma. Belle wouldn't have to reassure herself if something wasn't off.

"You're right I'm probably just being a fool. I'm sure you're right about Gold." Emma gives a fake smile as Hook stiffen beside her. Emma Swan isn't one to give up and call herself a fool. She'd have fought off an entire army before she would do such a thing and that's how Hook know's somethings up.

"Well me and Swan must get on our way." Hook smiles resting his hand on Emma's back pushing her toward the door eager to hear her suspicions. When they're on the street a fair distance away from Belle who was now getting into her car Hook stops Emma on the sidewalk to discuss what Emma's thinking. "You're not one to call yourself a fool Swan, what do you suspect?" He asks.

"I have a feeling Gold knew amount of power Anna would possess when she received her powers so got rid of her quickly before she could do any damage and become a threat. He did it by trapping her with Elsa, Hans was probably just something less to worry about. This way the deal was complete before he got rid of her, as we all know Gold never breaks a deal." Emma sighs. "But now that she's out he's probably trying to figure out a way to get rid of her again, and more permanently this time." Emma explains while Hooks eyes fill with an attempt to understand her theory.

"But the man can't harm anyone unless Belle permits it and I highly doubt she would. She has his dagger." Hook reminds her.

"Do we know that for sure?" Emma suggest not giving too much away If the town thinks Belle controls The Dark Ones actions he could be anything unforgivable as long as he has Belle to back him up when he denies it. Of course Emma could be completely wrong about the whole thing and there may be something else at play here but Emma's not ready to give her theory up yet.

"I'm not following?" Hook looks down at her puzzled by her brief answer.

"Never mind." Emma brushes him off. "We still need to find Gold." Emma inquiries bring her hand up to scratch the top of her head.

"Do you think our Queen might might have an inkling?" Hook asks.

"Only one way to find out. Last we heard of her she was headed to the diner with Henry so lets check there first."

Emma and Hook walk side by side in silence for the most part. She gives the occasional grunt that escapes Emma's lips when she steps down wrong. She may be tough but the pains from the accident that seemed to be going away are starting to come back. Emma doesn't think Hooks in the mood to talk anyways. The expression on his face declares he's deep in thought. Is he thinking about her or Elsa. Emma know's it's selfish to think of such things when he's under so much stress, but she can't help herself from wondering if he still feels what he used to for her.

Lifting her foot to step up onto the curb Emma's foot catches on the cement almost causing her to tumble to the ground. Before Emma can do any major damage to herself Hooks arms are around her keeping her upright. It pains Emma to admit that when Hook holds her like how he is now it gives her some form of strength. He makes her feel safe and Emma isn't used to others protecting her. She always had rely on herself growing up, she never had anyone who she could trust. Besides Neal, but we all know how the ended. For some reason Hook makes her forget everything from her past. He makes her feel like maybe one day she'll have a future here in Storybrooke. The thought still scares the hell out of Emma, but not as much as it used to.

"Swan love you have magic don't you? Can't you heal yourself?" Hook asks acknowledging the pain she's in and walking her to a bench in front of Belle's fathers flower shop. He crouches down before her to examine the condition she's currently in. Emma places her hand on her head, she suddenly feels as if the world is spinning and falling in unison.

"I haven't used magic since I re-opened the time portal." She winces. "I might end up throwing myself in the ocean." Emma grips onto the collar of Hooks leather jacket, her ears start to ring at an intense volume, she feels a warm liquid seep from her nose. The ringing worsens causing Emma to grip Killian's jacket tighter bring her body closer toward him. "Killian make it stop." Emma begs tears forming in her eyes.

Confused, Hook holds her shoulders in an attempt to keep her upright. Emma was healing from her crash, she wouldn't all of the sudden we worsening, unless. "What's happening?" Hook insists tucking her blond locks behind her ears. This is magic, but whose? Emma gives out a whimper, tears blinding her vision

"I'm happening to her." A malevolent voice sounds from behind Killian. He jerks to a standing position and spins around his hand on the hilt of his sword. He meets the eyes of a young woman. Anna. She finally decides to show herself, but why now? Why would she do this.

"Stop what you're doing to her." Hook orders.

"Okay." Anna smiles and waves her hand. Relief instantly swells though Emma's body. She rakes her hands through her hair, resting her elbows on her knees. She takes a deep breath gathering herself together.

"You alright Swan." Hook grunts not keeping his eye's off Anna.

"Yea, I'm fine." Emma mumbles maneuvering herself to stand beside Hook. He gives her a quick sideways glance unable to resist making sure she's really okay.

"Anna what do you want?" Hook barks.

"Wait you know her?" Emma asks glancing between the two.

"Aye." Is Hooks response.

"Oh Hook, it's been too long." Anna smiles, her voice in an overly polite tone.

"Not long enough Anna." Hook sneers. So this is Anna? Why does Hook seem so familiar with her.

"Look, I'm not here to banter like old times. I just need to know where Rumpelstiltskin is." Anna glides past the two peering into the flower shop over the bench. Hook and Emma turn their bodies never taking their eyes off her.

"Where's Elsa?" Emma questions stepping forward hoping to achieve some form of intimidation.

"Don't worry about her." Anna's smiles bringing her hand to Emma's hair, gently pulling on a curled lock. Hook stiffens as he watches the events in front of him.

"Find Rumple then we'll talk." Anna releases Emma's hair and blinks out of their sight. She's already starting to be able to control her powers.

With Anna's newly found absence Emma slumps onto the bench. It had taken everything in her to keep her composure. Hook rushed to Emma sitting beside her, she places her hand on her forehead. These headaches are going to be the death of her.

"Swan love, are you okay." She barely even notices Hook tuck a hair behind her ear before everything goes dark.

* * *

**I'm still at a bit of a block with the story, but the more I try to write the more things are coming to me, so there is still hope!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took longer than usual to get this chapter out! I hope you guys enjoy! Also please remember that this is not beta read so just keep that in mind if you come across any mistakes!**

**Reviews always help me feel more motivated so they're welcome like always!**

* * *

The room is shining with light when Emma opens her eyes. She winces when she stares up at the wooden roof above her. It doesn't take long before she realizes she's in her parents apartment. Emma had passed out again, she really needs to stop doing that, or at least people needed to stop using their powers on her. She doesn't want to admit it but its starting to take a serious toll on her body.

Emma lets her eyes adjust to the brightness of the room and turns her head to the left noticing Hook sitting in a chair beside her staring down at his hands. He's worried. Of course he is, he has a million things to be worrying about and Emma shouldn't be one of them, even if it makes her happy he cares enough about her.

"At least you didn't take me to the hospital this time." Emma grunts bring herself to a sitting position, her stomach doesn't agree with the movement.

Hook looks up at her his eyes brightening with every second. "Oh thank god Swan." He whispers. Emma chest lifts at the sound of his relief. He looks at her with eyes that say he's relieved.

"You weren't worried were you?" She jokes, but really she want's to know if he was thinking about her.

"Of course I was Emma." His voice is much too serious for her liking. Emma gives a loud cough in an attempt to grasp the attention of her family and she succeeds. Hook leans back in his chair as Emma's family rush to her side. David gives Emma an encouraging smile.

"How long have I been out?" Emma asks. Her headache had cleared thank god.

"Just an hour." Henry smiles at his mother. Regina stands a distance away, she looks sidetracked. Something else is on her mind. Probably Robin or Roland, wondering if they're okay. Emma is curious about the two herself.

"You really need to stop making a habit of this love." Hook smirks at her.

"Trust me I don't plan on it." Emma steps out of the bed and stands up. She hates being the center of attention, especially when all the looks she's getting are looks of worry. "Have you been looking for Gold?" Emma asks walking to the fridge to pour herself a glass of water. When the fridge door opens she shields herself from her audience and takes a moment to catch her breath. What had Anna done to her? What kind of magic was that? It had been horrible the sound in her ears had been- she stops there, she doesn't want to remember it. It had been agonizing and she doesn't know if she can handle remembering it. she closes the fridge door bringing herself back to the conversation at hand.

"Rodin and his men have been looking but no luck so far." David replies to Emma's question. She risks a glance at the Queen, the mention of Robins name had made her go stiff.

"What about you Regina? You got any idea where he is?" Emma asks. She know's Rumple and Regina have some sort of past together. Regina knows him better than all of them, if anyone can help its her.

"Unfortunately no, but there might be something in his shop that could help me track him." Regina responds. "It'll be tough, he undoubtedly has protection against any form of location spell but with your help it might be possible. We'll need light magic." She means for Emma to use her powers. The thought brings nerves to Emma's body. She hadn't completely accepted the fact that she has her powers back and is more than willing to forget they're there.

"But you have light magic now, you can do it Regina." Snow smiles. "I know you can." Emma's mother always has so much hope.

Regina clears her throat and covers the expression Emma couldn't read. "I haven't been able to since we defeated Zelena. Emma will have to come." Mary Margaret gives Regina an apologetic look.

"Okay, Mary Margaret and David take Henry to the Hall call a town meeting and tell everyone what's going on, then get a bigger search party on the go. The sooner we find Elsa the better. Regina we'll go to Golds and try to figure something out, Hook-"

"I'll go with you." Killian finishes her sentence. Emma nods and everyone disperses desperate to complete their tasks.

Regina drives the three of them to Golds shop, thankfully Emma doesn't have to walk anywhere and hopefully Rumple will be there when there are so they can avoid all this trouble. They pull up to the shop and it seems luck is on their side. They enter with Gold standing behind the the front desk cleaning a metal container that looks very similar to an urn.

"I was wondering when you'd show up?" He doesn't look up from polishing the metal.

"Where were you all day?" Regina asks placing a hand on her hip.

"I was retrieving this." Gold holds up the object. When Emma's eyes meet the container a shiver trails through her body. A sickening amount of dark magic surrounds it.

"What is it?" Hook asks taking a small step forward to get a better look at the thing.

"It's what I placed Anna, Hans, and Elsa in." Gold states.

"And you're planning to put them back in." Emma adds in an accusing tone.

"On the contrary dear, I have no desire to do that." He smiles meeting their cautious eyes.

"Then what do you plan on doing with it?" Regina asks. She's clearly not in the mood for his riddles.

"Again, that is something for me to know."

"Look Gold, you're going to have to start talking if we wan-" Emma is cut off by the sudden appearance of Hans and Anna. She sucks in a breath praying to god this won't be a replay of earlier today.

"Sorry to crash your little party but I couldn't resist." Anna smiles. Emma gets a better look at her, this time with a clear head. She looks and seems so innocent, it's unnerving knowing what she's capable of. The last time Hook and Emma saw her she was wearing short black dress that puffed out at the hips, this time she wears a burgundy dress in the same style, this time with a back collar around her neck.

"Where's Elsa." Hook demands, his stance quickly becoming defensive.

"That's no way to get answers." Regina smirks and raises her hand, a fireball stars to form.

Emma places a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, that's not either." Emma gives Regina a disapproving look. Regina collapses the fire in her hand bringing it to her side, rolling her eyes in the process. Anna directs her attention away from the three of them and turns to face Gold.

"Rumpelstiltskin, it's been a long time." Anna sneers.

"That it has." Gold responds meeting her scornful gaze. Suddenly Anna's mood goes from vengeful to happy in an instant.

"This is so much fun, it's like a little reunion!" Anna clasps her hands together in a giddy manner. "Although we are missing our precious Ice queen" She fakes a frown meeting Hook's eyes.

"We don't have time for this." Regina snaps.

"Such a temper, I can see why Robin Hood chose Marian." Anna glares at the Queen as her body stiffens. "I assume you're all looking for a clue that leads to Elsa." Anna guesses looking at the three of them.

"Aye." Hook glares at her.

"Well I know you are Captain, there is no doubt about that. But is this one?" Anna takes a step toward Emma who holds her ground. She refuses to get intimidated by this princess. "I've been watching the two of you…" Anna giggles glancing between Emma and Hook. "It's been quite fun really. Will Miss Emma Swan find the one women who could get in the way of her happily ever after with a certain pirate." Anna smirks. Emma stares her directly in the eyes. She won't let Anna get under her skin.

"We're not here for Saturday afternoon chat, just give Elsa and we can talk this all out." Emma suggests still refusing to look away.

Anna chuckles and makes her way back to stand beside Hans who still hasn't said a word. "Fine, you want see Elsa? Then see her." Anna smiles a gruesome smile. A mirror to their left clouds with smoke, clearing to see Elsa sat on the ground, her wrists and ankles bound together. She works to try and loosen her restraints causing blisters and cuts to bruise where she pulls and tugs at the ropes.

"Elsa!" Hook rushes to the mirror. The plea behind his words makes Emma's stomach tighten.

"She won't be able to hear you." Rumple informs Killian.

"The Dark One is correct, but as you can see she's perfectly fine." Anna smiles. Hook turns to her, his eyes are filled with anger. Whatever he's about to do won't be good.

"What do you want from us!" Hook roars.

"I want that stupid little Ice Queen everyone seems to think is so precious to suffer." She sneers. "And I want The Dark One to pay for what he did to me!"

"Well that's never gonna happen mate." Hook starts toward their enemies ready to harm both of them. A smile creeps across Anna lips, she lifts her hand relieving a small vial filled with a grey liquid. She throws it at Hooks feet causing a swarm of smoke to surround him.

"I was planning on using that on someone else, but circumstances change. Enjoy your Captain now Emma Swan." Anna giggles through the clouded air.

When Emma's vision starts to clear Anna and Hans are gone. Killian lays on the ground, small mists of smoke still circle around him. Emma coughs and kneels down beside him placing her hand on the arm of his leather jacket.

"What did they do to him?" Emma asks, turning to Regina.

"I have no idea." She confesses looking down at the two.

Emma shakes Killian's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. When he comes to he lets out a cough and props himself up on his Elbows. "Killian!" Emma beams relief coursing through her. Without thinking she pulls him into her arms. She could have lost him just then. The thought makes her sick.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Emma's heart stops. "And where is my bloody ship?"

"Shit." Emma mumbles to herself. He must be messing with her, she can't lose Killian after all they've been through together. He's changed so much and become such a better man. That can't all be gone? Can it?

"Not quite the gentle words of a striking lass like yourself." Hook smirks looking up at her dazed expression. How could this be happening.

"Unfortunately, we have bigger problems." Their attention turns to Gold. "Anna has the urn."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I have question I would like to address.**

**Someone asked if I'm going to make Rumple Evil. My answer is I don't think that Rumple will ever be good in a sense but I think he tries to be. I think Rumples definition of Good is also completely different as to Snow, David, and Emma's version of good. Rumple will always try to get his way and I think that the way the show has gone so far, he'll still do anything to get it. (this is just my own personal opinion.)**

**Also I'm working on a new CS fic called Beck to Enchanted so if you wanna check that out that would be awesome!**

* * *

"_Unfortunately, we have bigger problems" There attention turns to Gold. "Anna has the urn."_

"Crocodile." Hook grunts getting onto his feet, he pushes Emma to the side and starts toward The Dark One. Emma gets her bearings and yanks on the collar of Hooks jacket. The last thing she needs is this. Not to mention the thought that Killian doesn't know who she is is breaking her into pieces inside. But maybe there's still hope, maybe they can fix this. Hook lunges forward slipping away from Emma's grip, but before he can reach Gold he tumbles to the ground.

"What the hell!" Emma barks turning to Regina who has her hand outstretched toward the pirate.

"Oh Please," The Queen rolls her eyes. "Anna's just trying to distract us. This is the least of our worries." She gestures at Hook. "What's so important about the urn?" Regina asks Gold placing her hand on her hip.

"It possesses a safety mechanism if you will." The Dark One explains. "It contains something that can take Anna's powers away. I put it there just in case. But I need the urn to get it."

"Just in case what?" Emma asks hesitantly.

"Just in case something like this happened." Gold grumbles.

"Great. Now we have a revenge stricken pirate, a missing Queen, and people are attempting to kill themselves everyday. This just keeps getting better." Regina sneers looking down at Killain. "And how could you let something so important slip through your fingers." The Queen snaps at gold.

"It's not like I planned for it to get taken." Gold snaps, that's not like him. Something's missing.

Emma knows she should be focused on Anna and Hans but the pirate laying on the floor beside her is tearing her down along with her ability to focus. "Can you fix him?" She asks Regina praying to god she'll be able to do it. The way he looked at her when he woke up made Emma's heart sink. There was no hope or recognition in his eyes. He saw straight through her. Could her Killian really be gone? She sinks to the floor beside her pirate and places a hand on back of his leather jacket. She doesn't deserve to call him 'her Killian' he's not hers, and she's been an idiot pushing him away. Now that he might be gone she wants him back.

"No." Emma looks up a Gold. "I recognize the curse, its an unbreakable one." Rumple insist. "True loves kiss is the only thing that can break it and unless you've got that under your belt, you're out of luck." Emma's cheeks flush. Could she use true loves kiss on Hook? Does she love him? Is she even capable of love anymore.

"I'm going to see Belle at the library, make sure she's safe" Gold confesses. As he passes Emma his eyes linger on her as if he's about to tell her something important, but he brushes it off in the last second. When the door closes behind him Emma turns to Regina.

"What do we do with him." She nods down at Hook.

"That's your problem, he'll be out for hours." Regina sighs. "I've been working on something that might be able to block Anna and Hans possessive curse. You deal with this. Call me if you hear any news." Emma nods. She doesn't fight Regina when she tells her she's leaving Emma with Hook. Emma might need a few moment's alone to collect herself. How could this be happening.

As Regina leaves Emma pulls out her phone to call David. "Hey, I need you help bringing someone to the hospital."

David brought the truck and had a million questions when he stared down at Hooks body. "A memory loss potion?" David questions picking Killian up by under the armpits. Emma nods in response. Honestly she doesn't want to talk about it, she's having trouble accepting the events that took place herself. "Anna and Hans have the potion that can help defeat them?" He continues with his questions and Emma continues to nod. "Do they know the urn holds the potion?" This question causes Emma to think.

"I'm not sure." Emma responds and they place Killian in the back seat. David is silent during the drive and Emma is thankful. How would this all play out? Emma know's that Killian's memories being taken is just a distraction from Anna and Hans real plans, but Emma can't help but be distracted. She owes it to Killian to find something that can help him. After all he's done for her, it's the least she can do.

They place Killian in Emma's old hospital room. Emma grabs her handcuffs and secures him to the bed. She smiles to herself remembering when they first started to get to know each other. She had him handcuffed to the same bed last time. Would he remember that when he woke up?

Mary Margaret, Grumpy, and Tink all join Emma and David at the hospital when they hear the news. Emma keeps her distance from the group. She'd not feeling very talkative at the moment.

"Emma, are you alright?" Emma's mother walks to sit beside her daughter in an attempt to comfort her.

"Yea, I'm good." Emma smiles.

"No you're not. We'll figure it out, Hook will be okay." Mary Margaret always know's how to keep hope strong in the back of her mind. Why couldn't that trait be passed down to her daughter. Emma's not very good on hope.

"He's waking up." David peeps his head out from the hospital room. Emma jumps to her feet and hurries to the bedside. She looks down at the Captain. He looks peaceful, almost like he hasn't gone through all the things he has. It's as if he didn't lose Milah, he still had his ship, and Emma isn't pushing him away. She tries to hold the tears in as Killian's eyes flutter open.

"Where the hell am I!" The pirate burst to a sitting position pulling his and away from the cuffs that lock him to the bed. "Look love, if you wanted to do it like this all you had to do is ask." Emma closes her eyes. The familiarity of Killian's words cause her to shudder. She reminds herself that this might not be the Killian she knows, it might be Hook.

"Hook, do you know who I am?" Emma asks.

"I'm quite sure I'd remember a pretty lass like yourself." He winks. Emma's stomach turns. He's him, but he's not. There's no other way to explain it.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Emma hears David say from behind her. She'd almost forgotten she isn't the only one in the room.

"Leaving Port Angela with my crew." Hook tells them.

"But that's in The Enchanted Forest." Snow's voice trails off coming to the realization that he won't remember most of them. Emma's chest tightens.

"Could we have a moment alone." Emma asks facing the group of people before her. They give her a sad smile and exit the room. Emma closes the door behind them. She takes a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself before facing the pirate.

"So desperate to get me alone." Hook winks.

"Look, this is going to sound crazy but you've lost your memory, I'm not sure how much you've lost but… you've lost me…"

"Lost you love? You're standing before me." Hook begins to look confused.

Emma takes in a deep breath, it's all or nothing. "Look, me and you have a past. It started in Neverland when you confessed that you thought you could never feel for someone as you did for Milah until you kissed me-"

"How do you know Milah." Hook sits up even straighter. The pain in his eyes makes Emma's want to leave and never come back. The pain of her death must be relatively recent.

"Just listen, we know each other. You… you know me. You traded your ship for me so I could save my family…"

He pulls on the handcuffs. "Look love if I were to trade my ship for someone I'd have to care a great deal about them and-"

"Exactly." Emma cuts him off. She looks into his eyes. She see's something, could he be remembering? Maybe feeling something between them.

"I…" He begins but closes his mouth, his expression becomes angry. "This is ridiculous, release me." Emma's stomach drops

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapters so short guys! I've just been very busy with going back to school! **

**Here's a little bit of Hook and Emma, sorry there isn't much plot development here but I thought I should get something out to you guys since it's been so long!**

**Love you all! **

**Reviews are more than welcome! They keep me motivated and that's always a good thing!**

* * *

When Emma had tried to make Killian understand yesterday her heart had felt like it was in one thousand pieces. She still feels this way, and even though she doesn't want to admit it, Emma knows Killian remembering is the only thing that can fix it.

David and Emma had decided the best place for Killian is in the jail. They came to the conclusion that it's best for the pirate to stay locked up. He's more ruthless than he was before, and with him being the way he his he'll do anything to get to Gold. Unfortunately Killian being in the jail means someone has to be on guard, and that person is Emma. She'd decided to grab breakfast before heading to the sheriff's office. Granny's is the obvious option of course.

When Emma comes through the door's she see's Marian and Robin sharing a plate of pancakes. When she looks to the pick up line she see's Regina staring at the couple. Emma steps toward the Queen.

"Are you torturing yourself on purpose?" Emma asks. Regina jerks her head to Emma having not noticed her presence.

"I'm not torturing myself. You did this, remember?" Regina sneers. Emma brings her eyes away from the woman. She know's Regina is hurting a lot more than she is, but Emma can't help but feel a pang in her chest. She feels the guilt of what she did everyday and Regina always likes to remind her.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Marian's distressed voice brings their gazes toward the other side of the diner. They watch Robin stroll behind the counter toward the prep table.

"What are you doing? You can't be back here." Red informs Robin who has a glassy look shearing over his eyes.

"They're controlling him" Emma informs Regina who is already racing behind the counter to stop her soul mate from an untimely death. Robin picks up one of the bigger knives and brings it to his throat. Emma gasps as the metal pushes his flesh inward. It's not enough to draw blood. Yet.

Regina stands in front of the man bringing her hand up as she closes her eyes. Her forehead begins to wrinkle as she concentrates. "I can't break it." Regina gasps, a tear of frustration escaping her eye.

"What do you mean you can't break it!" Marian yells frantically. She's standing now.

"You're not helping." Emma snaps. "Try talking to him, that helped with me." she offers.

"Robin, please stay with me." Regina begs as Robin presses the knife closer to his throat. A trickle of blood escapes his now punctured flesh.

Emma watches Regina lift her hand. "No!" Regina jumps back. "If you touch the weapon it might trigger something." Emma plea's explaining her sudden outburst. Regina let's another tear drop down her cheek as she turns toward the man.

"I'm so sorry Robin I really am. I can't do it, I'm not powerful enough" Regina says. Emma can barely hear the words. "I'm so sorry." Regina whispers again as she brings her lips to the Outlaw. Emma hears a yell from Marian behind her but her words are cut off by a blinding light. Emma squints her eyes toward where the light originated. Regina and Robin stand in it's place, the brightness slowly fades. When the two's lips part Robin drops the knife from his hand.

"Regina." He gasp in shock.

"Wha-" Regina can't finish her sentence due to the man's lips back on hers. Emma feels as though she should look away but the disbelief is to taunting.

How could this happen? How did Regina break it. "True loves kiss." Emma says out loud, she didn't mean to.

"What!" Marian steps closer to the counter that divides the Outlaw and Queen from an angry wife.

Regina jumps away from the Robin putting some distance between couple.

"True loves kiss? Robin what does she mean?" Marian's words sound more hurt.

"That's impossible." Regina snaps.

"Robin what's going on." Marian's voice is shaky. Robin stares into Regina's eyes, the desperation pouring through them is almost even unbearable for Emma to stand. She can't imagine how he or Regina feel. "Robin." Marian's voice is a whisper.

Robin clears his throat. "I should go." Regina nods. "We'll talk later." He says under his breath before leading his wife outside the store. Regina braces herself on the counter.

"That was intense." Red remarks.

"No kidding." Emma responds.

"I need to go." Regina pipes storming out of the diner. Emma can barely call her name before she's gone.

Emma turns to Red. "Two bagels please." There's nothing much Emma can do right now.

* * *

"Did you bring me breakfast love." Hook asks, while he leans against the far wall of his cell. Every time he calls her love, it sends a pain down her chest. That word used to mean something more, but now he tosses it around like nothing.

"If you promise to behave and not talk, then yes." Emma response avoiding the blue of his eyes as she hands him the brown bag in her hand.

"So no reminiscing of about how we used to be lovers." He smirks tossing the bag onto the bed.

"We weren't lovers." Emma snaps. She can't help it, she's frustrated with herself. She should be helping with Anna and Hans, but instead this god damn pirate is tearing through every inch of her. "We were friends." Emma finishes trying to calm herself down.

"In my books lass, friends don't talk like how you were talking to me yesterday." He raises his eyebrow to an impressive height. Emma ignores his words and sits in the desk that faces the cell. Only a few days ago they had been together here. They hadn't even known about Elsa yet. Everything was still a mystery. "I've spent many a times in the brig, I assure you I'll get free." He smiles.

"Yea good luck with that buddy." Emma's tries to keep her tone bored.

"Don't you have other duties to attend to?" Hook asks leaning against the far wall of the cell giving a nonchalant pose.

"Of course I do, much more important things." Emma snaps. She doesn't want to be rude, but its the only she can't think to distance herself from the man.

"Well then, hop to it." He pipes jumping from his spot against the wall and walking toward the bars. Her reaches her arms though leaning his elbows on the small rails that keep the bars together.

"I would love to, but I can't. Someone has to babysit you." Emma states. She tries looking through old documents to keep herself distracted but of course that doesn't work. She lets out a heavy sigh.

"Can I ask you something?" Hook questions after a moment of silence passes.

Emma debates on if she should say yes or no. If she says yes, the question could be painful. Something to remind her of who she's lost. If she says no, she could be losing an opportunity to make him remember. She pauses for a few seconds then takes a deep breath. "Sure." She decides praying that she wont regret it.

"Why would a stunning lass like yourself who clearly enforces the law get involved with a pirate." Hook asks. The curiosity in his voice is genuine.

Emma stands from her chair and walks to the front of her desk leaning against it. This gives her time to think of an answer. "I wasn't always one to follow the rules," She confesses. Emma can tell this strikes some more questions boiling in the man. "and you changed. You were different, still a pirate, but different." She keeps eye contact with him. Maybe she can strike something inside him, something to make him remember.

"Hmm, doesn't sound like me." Hook responds.

"Well it was you, and when Elsa sho-"

"Elsa?" Hook cuts her off. His tone becoming a tad distressed. "Where is she?"

"How long ago was it that she never came back to your ship?" Emma asks. His eyes show a lot more pain on the subject than when they did before. The events must have been recent to him, but how recent.

"A month or so." He eagerly replies. "What happened to her."

"She got trapped in a prison for god knows how long." The looks he shares with her almost breaks Emma's heart. She can tell he's trying to hide the pain but she can see right through it. They're so similar that he has become almost as much as an open book as she is- was to him.

"Killian?" She asks.

"Where is she now." His voice becomes grim.

"Hans and Anna have her."

"You have to let me out I have to find her." He begs darkly.

"I'm sorry but I can't risk it. With Rumple out there I don't know what you'll do." It hurts Emma to turn his request down almost as much as it hurts him to hear.

"Then bring the damn crocodile to me and let me slit his throat and we'll be done with it." He grumbles.

At his harsh words it comes back to Emma who she's dealing with. This isn't Killian this is Hook. Unpredictable Hook.

"If that's your way of charming me into letting you out. You're gonna have to try harder." She snaps.

"Someones touchy." Hook voice becoming darker with every word.

Emma takes a few steps toward the cell. "Someone got anger issues."

"Pirate." He smirks. "Not always the best temper love"

"You've become a good man Killian. This isn't you." Her words sound angry, she doesn't mean them to be but she's frustrated with everything thats been happening. She needs Killian back and she's angry at herself for not noticing how much she needed before he was gone.

Emma hadn't noticed how close she'd walked to cell until she feels his hand wrap around her wrist yanking her toward Hook. She feels his arm is around her back pushing her desperately into the bars. Their bodies touch wherever they can. She hates that he still makes her chest tighten with want.

"That may have been love, but this is me now. Better get used to it lass." His hands trail along her belt. _What's he doing, and why is he being so aggressive?_ Emma's never seen Killian likes this before. His eyes are so full of anger and hate that there's almost nothing else there. Emma's stomach turns. This isn't him.

"Looking for the keys." Emma finally gathers herself together. "It's a good thing I'm smart enough to leave them on the desk." Their lips are inches apart due to his rough arms forcing themselves around her. He roughly pushes her back so she has to take a few steps to catch herself. "Better luck next time pirate." she says the last words like they're poison. She yanks her leather jacket off her chair and storms out of the sheriff's building. She has better things to do than this.


End file.
